Dancing Queen
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: While at John and Mary's wedding, Sherlock meets an interesting guest. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ETC).


_People were everywhere. Not that he minded- well, actually, he did. Except for John, of course. But John was off with Mary, his new wife (whom he approved of strongly- in a way, Mary reminded him of himself: a high functioning sociopath, minus the genius, of course)._

_Strobes sweeping the floor, he looked around awkwardly, pursing his lips._

Maybe I should go...? _he thought, casting his eyes downward._

_"I'm dancing! I'm so cool!" a voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. _

_Suddenly, a man in a tweed jacket started shimmying through the crowds and they parted like the red sea. Of course, the move was particularly strange- he had the shimmying motion down, but his arms were raised in the air, swinging wildly from side to side. He noticed the red bow tie on his neck, his hair flopped forward in his eyes as he moved._

Not a care in the world_, he thought as he began analyzing the man almost immediately:_

Big eyes- he's seen far more then he really should have. Wrinkles around the eyes as he grinned- older then he looks. The waving of the arms- he honestly has no idea what he's doing. Exclaiming out loud that he was dancing- socially awkward and trying to hard to fit in to the crowd...

_Rolling his eyes, he was about to go when the man noticed him._

_"Hey you!" he called out, running up to him, waving his arms int eh same fashion, "why aren't you dancing?" Sherlock smirked._

_"I simply don't feel like I need to," Sherlock replied dryly. The man focused on him, a smile pulling at his lips._

_"Well, it's a party!" he shouted over the loud music, "Food! Dancing! Shouldn't you be doing what all the other young people are doing...?" The man began to switch moves, waving an arm up and down as he began to imitate the disco, spinning on his heel._

_"What...?" Sherlock asked, thinking_ what does he mean by 'young people'?

_"You know! Dancing! Chillaxing! Snogging!" the man yelled off a list, although the man obviously had no idea what he liked to do for fun. _

_"I prefer murder," he said with a cold air, his eyes glaring. The man was really getting on his nerves. The man began shaking his head wildly as the music sped up, a techno beat thumping so hard both could feel it in thier stomachs._

_"Well, you have to have a little fun now and then!" he chastised, "can't murder wait?"_

_"But-" he began, but the man then shook his arms in the same crazy way he had before, circling him like a hyena waiting to jump on its prey. he rolled his eyes- he should have probably gotten away while he could, instead he was stuck with this lunatic..._

_"I'm the Doctor by the way!" the man introduced himself._

_"I highly doubt you've been to medical school," Sherlock muttered._

_"I have, but not the kind you're used to!" The Doctor explained, running out of breath from yelling so much, "mine involves aliens and other species! Yours is all filled with humans- so boring, is it not? I mean, how often is it you get to make out with a Zygon disguised as a nurse?!" Sherlock widened his eyes- obviously the man was mental._ Aliens? _he thought as he watched The Doctor dance. Zygons? what the hell where those?_ Wait- he mentioned nurse... _Immediately, he searched the crowd for John, hoping to catch even the slightest glimpse of him. _

_"Looking for John Watson, eh?" the Doctor asked, continuing to move, wiggling his arms in the air as if they were noodles. Sherlock gave him a curious look- how did he know John?_

_"How do you know him?" he asked._

_"Does it matter?" the Doctor countered, then gulped, "because if youw ant an answer, then let's just say that we've traveled together and keep it at that."_

_"Where did you travel to, may I ask?"_

_"Far beyond anywhere you've been to, Sherlock Holmes" the Doctor winked as he grinned at the consulting detective- the only one in existence._

_"How do you-"_

_"Know your name?" the Doctor inquired. Sherlock nodded. Clearing hsi throat, teh Doctor answered, "Well, John told me you were a consulting detective-"_

_"The only one," Sherlock quipped, "I created the job for myself."_

_"- and I'm the last of my kind. So I thought I should visit. Make things a little less lonely."_

Last of his kind?_ Sherlock thought with confusion._ He can't be anything but human... _The Doctor grabbed his hands suddenly, swinging him in a small circle, disorienting his senses temporarily._

_"Come on, detective!" the Doctor said with a child-like spirit, "come dance with the Doctor!" Everything seemed to blur as they moved, and he felt a tad dizzy, stumbling over his own feet when they stopped. Suddenly the Doctor was pulling him back through the crowds, towards the back of the reception hall. He couldn't see it clearly, but there was something like a blue police box hiding in the room, party-goers oblivious.._

_"What are you doing?!" Sherlock protested, although a smile was on his face, bright and excited. Whatever the box was, it was sure to bring on amazing adventures- he might be able to get a new skull as well, since Ms. Hudson took his away._

_"What do you think!" the Doctor said back, "we're going to dance among the stars! Solve murders! Consult detectives- I met a detective once!" The Doctor chuckled as he added with a shrug, "he fancied me!"_

_"Really?" Sherlock asked as they jogged to a stop, "what was his name?"_

_Turning, with a wondrous smile on his face, the Doctor replied:_

_"Sherlock Holmes."_


End file.
